Rogue
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: {AU} There was that one thing she knew very well. War meant death. War meant countries being ripped apart. War meant distraction, famine, orphans, widows and widowers. War was the death of thousands of innocents. Was this what she fought for? Was this what she was? A widow maker? A monster?


**_Warning: Major character death, violent scenes and sex themes._**

 ** _Also must warn that the historical accuracy of this fanfiction is almost none existent, except a couple of events. Do not except to learn World War II history from here._**

* * *

Shootings. Bombardments. Screams. This is the only music you could ever hear in a battlefield.

The ground was watered with fresh blood and bullets were planted instead of seeds. Bodies all over the place, most missing one of their limps or their heads, covering the ground instead of grass. Death made his presence as obvious as he could master, and in a war zone it wasn't so difficult. He was awaiting under his dark cape, waiting for his next prey, no matter which side they were from. It didn't make a difference to him if they were German or French soliders.

But for the very same soldiers it did make a difference. Who would fall first would determine the winner.

Hidden in ditches like rats they awaited for the enemy to stop their shooting. The Nazi German soldiers waited with almost inhuman patience for the French bombardment of bullets to stop before they stroke again. How they could master to keep their cool with the smell of blood hovering in the air remains a mystery.

" _Hey Vi, got some bullets to lend your ol' man?_ " a soldier whispered to his companion. A small package filled with the equipment he requested was landed near his feet.

" _That's the last time I give you shit_ " the soldier next to him spoke, her female voice ringing in his ears " _I'm carryin' a weapon myself y'know. I ain't risking falling apart just because you're a douche bag_ "

The other solider only chuckled in response.

Women weren't so often found in the battlefields, mostly because they weren't accepted in their countries' military. They couldn't fight, you see. They didn't have the strength to carry a gun and kill. Yet, there she stood - more likely laid in the dirt - one of the best soliders the Third Brigade of the German forces had. Note down that she was a woman.

Her blonde hair were held on a long braid that fell back on her shoulders, which wasn't quite as noticeable in battles as her head was always covered by an ugly helmet, in contrast with her beauty. Because Vi was a beautiful woman and she could have any man - or woman - she wanted anytime, yet she chose to throw herself into the battle. Personal life screwed, fatherland before everything.

Her story was quite as short as her temper, yet a great one. She dressed herself as a man and sneaked inside a truck that carried soldiers to the war front. How could ever a restless soul like Vi's lay low and wait for the men to do anything? Impossible.

When she got discovered, they wanted to send her back to Berlin and she proved that doing so would be such a big mistake. She could handle a gun just like any man could, she wasn't as sensitive as they thought her to be. She had killed many great men, and she increased her victims in each battle.

And then there was that battle near the boundaries with Austria-Hungary. They were out of amo and defenseless, with reinforcements on their way. But it would be too late when they'd arrive, they would be already dead or held as casualties. It left Vi with one option. Fight. Win some time. Either way, she would die but she rather have a glorious end. Using only her bare hands, she punched people to death, inspiring her fellow co-soldiers to give everything they had until they end. They delayed the Austria-Hungarian forces enough so as to be wiped out by the reinforcements. On that day, Vi gained the undoubted respect that defied her.

Back to the horrid present.

Silence fell across the field. The French went silenced. The Nazi soldiers held their breathes. Even Vi did.

" _Are you ready Vi_?" another female voice whispered, slicing through the silence. The blonde soldier turned to look at her partner in crime who held the name Jinx. Grey met brown and they both smirked. Jinx had followed Vi from the first day she fled to the battlefields. They had never abandoned each other.

" _I was born read_ y" Vi whispered back.

" _Embrace yourselves!_ " their commandeer barked. Viktor stood over their heads, watching with his sharp eyesight every movement of his men and women. Vi respected him but that didn't necessarily mean she liked him. He was stone cold and she wasn't fond of this kind of personalities.

The signal was given and German planes flew above their heads, bombarding the enemy. No one moved. They only held their breathes, awaiting for their own signal to begin.

" _They are retreating! The French are retreating!_ " another known voice shouted. Ekko, Vi thought with a smile.

" _Attack!_ "

Finally, they were freed off this shithole. They were going to meet the fresh air, to fight with glory, not like pathetic fools. Vi was one of the first to leave the ditch, letting out a battle cry.

* * *

" _Take aim!_ "

At least twelve men stood with their backs on a white wall and opposite them a set of twelve soldiers standing before them, guns ready. The soldiers raised their guns and took aim. Vi held her breath as she aimed at her target.

What was these men crimes and they had to be executed?

They were Jewish.

"Please, have mercy!" one of them yelled at Vi in one last hopeless attempt "I have a wife and three kids, I beg you"

" _Fire!_ "

Vi didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Hesitation and cowardness wasn't allowed.

The white wall was painted in red afterwards.

* * *

Vi stood alongside Jinx and Ekko in a train station, watching the last Jewish people being piled up inside the massive metal monster. They were protesting loudly, some tried to run away. They were shot in an instance.

" _Where are they taking them?_ " Vi asked

" _In Auschwitz to meet their rightful fate_ " Jinx responded coldly.

So, they were taking them to hell.

" _Right_ "

Silence.

" _What have these people truly done to the empire so to be convicted to death?_ " Vi eventually asked once again, surpring even herself. When did this come from in the first place? Was it by the crying children looking for their mothers, lost in the crowd? Or because of the mothers, searching helplessly for their children? Or maybe it was the men, trying to get a hold of their families? No, it wasn't that. Victoria Maurer, the solider with the code name «Vi» had seen more cruelties than just that.

Jinx and Ekko turned to look at her, surprise painted all over their faces.

" _Are you serious now?_ " Ekko spoke " _These people don't belong in this world. They're a nuisance in His perfect world. They need to be wiped off_ "

That was it? So be it.

* * *

" _These British bastards got the best elite sniper order in the world_ " Viktor warned them " _By using them, they have won several battles. Underestimate their power and you'll find your brains shot out of your skull. I need you to be extra careful in this_ _battle. We need to come out I make myself clear?_ "

" _Yes sir!_ " came the chorus of soliders.

Vi's eyes fI'll with excitement. Finally, she didn't have to escort more Jewish in trains towards Auschwitz or wherever. She was finally back in action, back into actually working for the homeland. She gripped her rifle tighter in her grip, the blood in her veins boiling under her skin.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

For the first time in forever, Vi felt the pain taking every single cell of her body. Her entire existence was shaking. Her entire uniform was covered in blood. Jinx's blood. She could smell it. It was mixed with the smell of the sea that waved softly besides them, not caring about the massacre that was taking place. It almost made her vomit.

What the hell was Jay even thinking when she literally rushed in, laughing

menacingly as she fired at everything and nothing. And then she got shot herself by one of those British snipers like she was just a toy that broke into pieces. Vi couldn't understand why Jinx would do something so reckless that would cost her life.

But solider Jay Inks with code name «Jinx» was suffering by a mental illness since a long time ago. Being in the battlefields and executing Jewish only aggravated her situation. And she was very well aware of that, damn her if she didn't. Another horrible result of World War II. Now she was slowly bleeding out in her best friend's arms, in the middle of the battlefield.

" _Hold on Jinxie, I'm going to get you out of here. You'll be fine, I promise you_ " Vi whispered sincerely. It was a miracle that Jinx even heard her under the constant barrage of bullets and bombs. Jinx smiled weakly. She believed her.

And so there was the great Vi with her dying friend in her arms running away from battle. Yes, Vi running away from the battle she had been seeking for so long. She ran like she had never done before, despite Jinx's extra weight, which thankfully wasn't much of a burden.

But in all her fury to save Jinx, she had completely forgotten Viktor's advice about the British snipers.

The bullet lodged straight into her shoulder and she welped in pain, almost dropping Jinx's body on the ground. She kneeled down, hissing in pain. She couldn't stop now because of some British motherfucker had decided to step in. There was no time for her to feel pain. No time to feel.

She pushed herself up again. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the form of the German camp. That was her destination, that was were she needed to go. She started running again.

The wind ran through her blonde hair as her braid had almost fallen. It felt as if she was unstoppable, as if no force in this planet could step between her and her goal.

How mistaken she was.

She she didn't see rather than felt the bullet flying near her ear. She stopped on her tracks, looking around in panic. There was a soldier awaiting to snipe off both her and Jinx and she couldn't allow that. She didn't have to search for long, though.

There the sniper stood, several feet away from Vi and Jinx, but much to Vi's surprise she had her sniper lowered. The biggest surprise was that they were a female.

Huh, since when British aristocracy allowed their precious women to fight?

The war fog didn't allow Vi to study her better but her beauty was unforgettable. Her piercing blue eyes glowed like diamonds in the dust and her posture was imposing. She certainly wasn't your every day English lady that drank her tea at four precisely. The only gesture she did was to nod at Vi, as imperceptible as this was. Then, she turned her back at them, trying to shoot someone else..

Vi could just draw her pistol and shoot her in the back, but for some reason her hand didn't search for her weapony. She couldn't bring herself to because this English sniper had just scared her life while she could have just killed her on spot. And for the first time in a while, Vi finally sas some humanity on her face.

She then resumed on her running. Her purpose wasn't fulfilled yet.

* * *

Arms on metallic railing, cigarette hanging between two slender fingers. Six months later.

Vi stood lazily in the balcony, looking over at the imposing figure of the Parthenon absentmindedly. Her eyes were locked on the Greek masterpiece but her mind wasn't really there.

It had already been six months. Six months since everything was lost for her. It goes without saying that Jinx didn't make it. She was already half way dead when Vi was carrying her through the battlefield. Now, she was burried somewhere in Northen France, near the English Channel, far away from the homeland. How terrible.

The scars hadn't healed yet. Ekko had adviced that spending some time in the Greek environment would do her good. He was mistaken. Because Vi was still haunted by Jinx's form and by that goddamned British sniper that had let her live that day. Now she thought of it, she wished she had just killed her right away.

The Nazi flag waved over the marbles of Parthenon proudly, yet it felt so unnatural to Vi, as if it wasn't supposed to be there. And she shouldn't be feeling that way, she knew that but she couldn't help herself. That feeling she had experienced back in the day when she had asked about the Jewish and Auschwitz was back full force and it wasn't going to leave this time.

Since day one in Athens, she had witnessed only suffering. Men, women, children, were all suffering by the terrible famine of 1942's winter. They had no food, no electricity, no nothing. They were dying in the streets like rats. Just a walk around in the Omonia Square was enough to make Vi feel utterly disgusted by the scenery. The Germans seized whatever they could find to help them survive the winter, which were not rightfully theirs, and let the populace die First the Jewish, now the Greeks. Both nations had stroke her hard and changed her view of the world, her beliefs. Right now, she wasn't sure of anything.

There was that one thing she knew very well. War meant death. War meant countries being ripped apart. War meant distraction, famine, orphans, widows and widowers. War was the death of thousands of innocents. Was this what she fought for? Was this what she was? A widow maker? A monster?

She remembered a brief talk she had a couple of weeks ago with an elder man that was able to use the German language even so slightly.

" _People are still resisting you, dogs_ " he had said " _Greeks will never allow anyone to surpress them, and no other nation will. That's what you all Germans fail to understand_ "

" _Why? They are outnumbered, outmanned, outgunned. They have no chances of winning like this_ "

" _They have something worth fighting for. This_ " he said, pointing at the Acropolis " _and this_ " he added, pointing towards a church " _and freedom_ "

What the hell had she been fighting for? Germany? Freedom? Had she been trying to protect its people, its boarders? More like increase them. She had spilled so much blood to satisfy this greedy son of a bitch that carried the name Adolf Hitler. Jinx's blood had been spilled clearly for nothing.

There was only one thing she could do. But first, she ripped the Nazi flag off her uniform, a signature moment for her. She wasn't ever going to fight on their name again.

* * *

Weeks of walking towards nowhere. Weeks of walking through the snow, fighting against the cold air that hit her face with all its force. But Vi didn't back off. Vi never retreated. She only went forward, despite the fact that this journey through the endless French valleys.

Her destination? Still unknown. She had left Greece secretly with the hope of finding Allies forces in Italy, who had abandoned Axis a long time ago to join the Allies. How ironical.

When she found nothing, she sailed towards France, to where everything had began. Months ago, who would have told her she'd try to join the French forces to help bring down Hitler? She would laugh at them and punch them till they bleeded to death.

But now? Now, the circumstances were different.

She could carry on for days had she not been completely exhausted by the cold winter. She had been weakened by nature herself. Was this her punishment? Was this what she truly deserve? Die in the snow where no one would find her, while everyone thought she was still alive, enjoying her vacation in Greece? Destiny likes playing tricky games.

She didn't want to give up. But her body couldn't take it anymore. So, she collapsed in the middle of nowhere, growling in an attempt to cry. But she had no more tears to sheed.

* * *

When Vi regained consciousness, an unexpected warmth took over her, helping her realize she wasn't lying in the cold anymore. She wanted to open her eyes but her body was so exhausted, it wouldn't obey to her commands and a terrible headache was getting the best out of her. Maybe it was for the better she didn't open her eyes, otherwise she would probably vomit. Gosh, what sort of medication had they given her?

The only noise she could hear was incoherent voices, talking quietly to one another. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she bet it was all about her. While her body was still adjusting to the new environment she was in, the voices became clearer but she still couldn't understand.

"How did she end up here? The Nazi forces are fighting in Russia right now"

"Who knows. She could perfectly be a spy or somethin' similar. We should inform the Colonel"

"It's a miracle how she survived this cold. God knows what distances she covered to come here"

"Was she really planning to come here though?"

Of course. They were British soldiers, Vi could tell by the accent. With the little English she knew, she could eavesdrop all she wanted without them realizing.

The real question was, what did those soldiers need in France in the first place?

The conversation between the two soldiers, who were her guards most likely, continued into subjects that completely disinterested Vi, plus she couldn't really understand what they were talking about. What happened the other day in the battlefield was none of her concern, right?

"...but Colonel saved our asses. No one should doubt her aim ever again"

"Damn right" the other guy agreed "It's no wonder why she is head of British Elite Snipers"

Did he just said British Elite Snipers? And their Colonel was a woman? Could that be...? No, there was no way. These coincidences do not happen in real life, only in the realm of fantasy. Her curiosity got the best out of her and so, she decided to open her eyes at last.

When she tried to move her body, she realized she couldn't. She instantly looked down and noticed how she was tied up in a chair. She rolled her eyes. Of course.

"Hey Samuel, she's awake! Go inform the Colonel that the captive is conscious!" one of the two soliders nudged at his partner to do as he said while himself rushed to Vi's side.

"Water" she managed to mumble. The soldier simply nodded and quickly grabbed a small plastic flask that was nearby and brought it in Vi's lips. She drank hungrily, as if her entire existence deepened on it. She was slightly disappointed when the soldier removed the flask and put it away.

He was well armed and any attempt of trying to get freed would be useless. So for once, Vi decided to lay low, see what else she could get out of that Colonel. Speaking of the devil, a noise coming outside the tent indicated that the Colonel was about to enter. The soldier that accompanied Vi saluted when she stepped in with her Lieutenants.

Vi forgot how to breathe.

"So, we meet again soldier" the Colonel spoke, her voice dripping cold like the outside weather.

* * *

Vi was finally released off the chair she was tied and found herself in the Colonel's tent. Only a table filled with scrawled papers and letters seperated the rogue and the British sniper, who was eyeing the German soldier with her head rested on her palms, her piercing blue eyes glowing. Vi had to admit that she had an exceptional beauty. She looked so fragile yet she was the exact opposite of that. She was a soldier, and a very good at it, it seemed. Her Lieutenants meanwhile looked at Vi viciously, as if trying to warn her that she won't have a good ending.

"Who are you soldier?" the Colonel asked eventually, breaking through the icy silence. Her voice has steady and clear, helping Vi understand almost every single words she spoke.

"Victoria «Vi» Maurer, solider of the Third Brigade of the German Military" Vi spoke, her German accent echoing.

"And what are you seeking, you, a Nazi solider, here in a British camp?"

Vi let out a laugh that held no humor "What you call «redemption»"

* * *

"What can this woman offer, Colonel? Why should we even trust her?"

"Are you questioning my authority, Lieutenant?"

The man was taken aback by the sharpness in Colonel Fitzwilliam's voice. Her blue eyes met his black ones. This look was enough to intimidate him.

"She's a Nazi soldier, ma'am" second Lieutenant argued back, who wasn't so afraid to voice his opinion.

"Your concern is understandable gentlemen" Caitlyn nodded at them "But I'm assuring you that there's no need to worry about Vi's motives"

"There must be a reason why you believe this though, ma'am" first Lieutenant spoke, asking her to explain.

"You're right. There is" Caitlyn confirmed, turning her back at them to stare at a European map that was hanging over her desk "I spared her life in the Channel's battle while she was trying to save a friend. I believe this is a valid reason for her to obey me"

The Lieutenants shared a look of surprise but didn't drag this conversation further. They both knew that this was the Colonel's way to dismiss the subject instantly.

* * *

Vi? Stands for trouble.

She would be too stupid to believe that the British snipers would accept her as one of them so quick. She had fought them, she had killed their companions and now, all of a sudden she was their ally. She didn't really blame them and that's why she put up with their constant insults.

But she would be dammed if she ignored a challenge.

So there she was, standing in front of the British soldier, arms raised in a punching position. Her lip was cut and was bleeding in addition to several other bruises that had already started forming on her skin. Her opponent, another British sniper was in far worse position than herself, however. His eye was already black and he looked like a panta, his lips were swollen and he had more cuts on his face that he could possibly count.

"Are you giving up?" Vi smirked at him.

"Never!" he screetched

She was about to launch herself at him and end this nonsense when a voice made everyone froze, even those who were cheering for the British soldier.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Caitlyn shouted, not even bothering to hide her anger. Vi and the soldier froze in their position. The rogue was pretty sure the man had never seen his superior so angry.

"Go get some treatment!" she commanded at the soldier "As for you" she added, pointing a finger at Vi "We need to have a talk"

* * *

"I let you stay within us not to hurt my men but to help you find your precious «redemption»!" Caitlyn screetched at her once they were within the tent's walls "I gave you one more chance and you just throw it away like it means nothing to you!"

Vi was furious. She didn't comprehend every single thing Caitlyn had just shouted at her face but she was far from dumb. She got the general meaning "If you don't want me to hurt your men, tell 'em to stop bothering me!"

Caitlyn let out a frustrated sigh as she ran a hand through her long hair "Listen here Vi, things are far more complicated than you think. My men won't trust you for obvious reasons. You were the enemy just a couple of months ago, you don't even speak our language and you suddenly show up, declaring you want to help is. Respect isn't demanded, it's gained"

"Tell me something I don't know, _Colonel_ " Vi said, emphasizing the last word as she crossed her arms across her chest "I can't teach myself the perfect English, and until there's a battle, I can't prove myself"

"I'll teach you myself if necessary" the Colonel said, placing her hands onto her desk "And until everyone accepts you as a member of the team, you'll be under my protection. All I want you to do is to stay out of trouble. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Vi mimicked Caitlyn's men, sarcasm dripping off her voice as she saluted. Caitlyn waved her off, dismissing her. She spoke as if everything could be settled as she said. Colonel was foolishing herself if she believed teaching Vi English would solve her problems, the blonde soldier thought with a snort.

* * *

Caitlyn did keep her promise however, despite Vi's doubts about the efficiency of her plan.

Now Vi's tent was set up right next to the Colonel's and every evening they spent at least one hour together, with Caitlyn teaching Vi the English language as she had promised.

Vi was a prodigious student. She learned quickly and used whatever she was taught almost instantly, much to the Colonel's surprise. She could even learn how to write and read, had not the German soldier insisted it wasn't necessary, that it wasn't going to be useful to her. And so Caitlyn let her be.

This little time they spent together, they got the opportunity to learn more about one another, even without an actual conversation about their pasts. Caitlyn could tell by Vi's scars that she had gone through a lot and the war had left its mark on her. She had a very sharp mind and she could turn out to be one of her best soldiers, shall they ever left the French valleys.

The most impressive characteristic on Vi was that scar on her left cheek that formed the Latin number VI or it could even be her name, but Caitlyn could only make speculations about it. Because Vi didn't seem to be willing to talk about her past and she wouldn't pressure her to do so.

Until Vi herself asked about her own past, much to Caitlyn's surprise.

"Colonel, could I ask you a few personal questions?" she inquired one evening.

"Of course, if it isn't too personal" Caitlyn nodded, allowing her go ahead.

"Why did you enroll in the military? You could have an easy life back in England with your husband or whatever"

Caitlyn let out a chuckle "Easy life? I wouldn't say so. Life isn't easy for anyone during war times"

»As it comes to my husband, I'm not married. Not yet. When the war broke out I was engaged..."

"I'm sorry" Vi mumbled

"You misunderstood. My fiancé is still somewhere in Europe, alive nonetheless" Caitlyn shook her head "Though, I haven't seen him in a very long time. Must be around 3 years?"

Vi didn't press her more. It was obvious that she wasn't willing to talk about it since it was something too personal "But how did you get into the military?"

"Pretty much exactly how you got in, dear" Caitlyn smiled at her a warm smile.

Vi was confused. How did she know...?

"I can only guess you were the sneaky kind and the kind of person who wouldn't lay behind with hands crossed" Caitlyn explained, upon seeing Vi's buffled expression "And so was I. I didn't like the idea of my fiancè being in the battlefields while I was drinking my tea. I couldn't stand that.

»How I became a colonel is another story. My father was a prominent man of the British upper society. Without wanting to sound narcissistic, I didn't need his interference to climb the ranks, yet it did played a vital role since I am a woman. My superiors recognized my value and promoted me to the colonel rank and now I manage the Elite Snipers, especially after the battle in the English Channel's coast in Northen France"

Vi's heart dropped in her chest. She didn't want to remember this battle, she didn't want to remember anything of this godforsaken place.

Caitlyn noticed how Vi's skin grew pale at the sound of that battle. Another open scar it seemed, a scar she wasn't willing to play with, not right now. She didn't ask her what had happened to her friend or where she had been after the battle was over. This was a story for another time, a time when they would trust each other more.

* * *

This special treatment didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the camp and rumors started growing wild. Vi was full aware of them and she would just laugh at the British soldiers. Instead of worrying about the upcoming battle, they concerned themselves about the Colonel's relationship with her. Because there was indeed a forthcoming battle looming in the horizon. She felt it.

And her predictions were correct. A couple of days later, the Colonel gave orders to pack up as they were leaving to the boundaries with Austria.

Vi couldn't wait.

* * *

Excitement turned into nervousness as soon as the Elite Snipers joined the rest of the British forces. It was certainly going to be a huge battle, Vi could tell.

What really bothered her was either the Nazi had defeated the Russian forces or not. It was of utmost importance to know the enemy's morale.

As they were preparing for the clash, Vi spoke of nothing. To say she was nervous is an understatement. Maybe scared, even so slightly. Because after this battle there would be no going back. She would have to spill the blood of her compatriots. As if she hadn't spilled enough blood up to that day.

 _But that's different_ , a little voice in the back of her head protested. No it's not, she argued back. She was assigned to fight and that's what she was going to do, no matter what.

Moments before the battle, the Colonel Fitzwilliam called her in the General's tent. Nervously, Vi didn't as she was asked and soon enough, she was saluting at the two Generals that were hovering over a local map.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce yout o one of my newest additions in the force. She's an ex-Nazi soldier who is willing to fight along with us" Caitlyn spoke, patting Vi's upper arm, sending her the message that everything was going to be alright.

The two men looked over Vi with emotionless expressions. One of the two was very old, at least in his middle sixties, with his grey hair and moustache perfectly in shape.

"An ex-Nazi huh?" he huffed curiously "Do tell me Colonel, do you trust this woman? Because if I were you, I wouldn't assign her in such an important battle like this one"

"With all due respect sir" Caitlyn shot back "You cannot judge her without giving her first a chance. This is her only way to prove herself worthy"

Goddammit Colonel, you'll make me blush.

"Fine" he said defeated "I'll give you one chance and I must warn you, shall you betray us, I'll personally make sure to let the dogs find your headless corpse"

Vi didn't really understand what he said but by his tone, it was a warning more or less.

"Don't let him intimidate you" Caitlyn whispered in her ear "Just do as he asks and be polite, don't forget that"

Vi simply nodded and approached the Generals' desk to have a look over their map. She studied it carefully, her grey eyes shining under the lamp's light.

"The way I see it" she spoke eventually "it's going to be a helpless try to kill the snipers first. They'll send the planes to bombard them down"

"What do you suggest then, lady?" the other General spoke. He wasn't as old as his colleague and he seemed to have more respect on her name. She kind of liked him.

"I say that the snipers lay low until the planes return for resupply" Vi continued "Then, we'll send them to strike on the side over these hills over there. They won't be expecting that, and the soldiers down there will count on the fact that supposedly they will be no snipers, thus they'll be careless. If we can catch them by surprise, they will stand no chance"

Vi looked hopefully at the two men as they considered her suggestion. For some odd reason, she was now agonizing, hoping they would agree eventually with her plan. She needed them to agree, she needed to get some recognition.

"It is a decent plan, considering that we can't afford loosing our snipers" the youngest General spoke eventually "What do you think?"

"I think it's madness to leave our main forces without backup. But I think it's better to leave them like this for like half an hour than the rest of the war. Colonel, go along with this plan and hide your men. When the time is right, move your soldiers up to these hills and strike like there's no tomorrow"

"Yes sir!" Caitlyn saluted. It was so weird for Vi to see her like this, subjugated to a superior. A few weeks around her and she had already got accustomed to the Colonel bossing around.

"Oh, and Colonel, keep this genius over here alive, she might might turn up useful in the future again" the General added when they were about to leave the tent.

"I'll remember that sir" Caitlyn nodded.

Once they were both outside in the fresh air, the Colonel gave Vi a pat on the shoulder as if telling her «good job».

Vi had never swelled with pride so much before.

* * *

Heavy breathing. Sweat. Heart pumping.

They were laying down on the grass, on top of the hill with a great view of the field which was soon to become a graveyard. They were patiently awaiting to witness the massacre before their own eyes as the adrenaline was taking over their system.

Vi had gotten a hold of a sniper rifle before but she was certain her aim wouldn't match the experienced British soldiers. Yet, there she laid down along with them, her eye on the scope, her finger playing with the trigger.

The Germans were pushing their luck below them, trying to make the British forces retrieve since they didn't have enough snipers.

How mistaken they were.

"Fire in the whole!"

The massacre began.

But Vi was frozen.

She got one German soldier in her sights but she couldn't pull the trigger. As if her own body had reacted unconsciously on the betrayal that was about to take place.

 _Pull the fucking trigger!_

Her mind was screaming at her. And eventually, she did fire.

 _Traitor! You fired against your own brothers!_

Cold sweat dripped down her face. Vi was shaking. It could just be another of her mind's games because there was no way Jinx could be standing before her, looking down at her with the most hatred look she had ever seen on her face.

 _Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!_

The accusations came repeatedly, hitting Vi like hard slaps on the face.

 _You betrayed Germany! You betrayed me! How could you?!_

Perhaps, Vi thought, but your death made me realize that your blood was spilled in vain. I'm only doing what I believe it's the right thing to do. Now, get of my face, hündin - bitch!

Jinx was then gone.

After the first bullet, the rest came easier to fire. Soon enough, Vi was officially one with the British Elite Snipers.

* * *

"What happened to your friend?"

The question was asked a year after they had first met. It was at an unexpected time and place, and Vi turned to look at her superior with curiosity. She found herself not minding her asking this question at all. Probably because her wounds were slowly closing. Probably because she wanted Caitlyn to learn the truth.

The rogue let out a humorless laugh "She didn't make it"

Caitlyn's lips formed a perfect O. Vi knew what she was about to say but she didn't need anyone's sympathy. Jinx was gone and nothing could change that, not even their sympathy.

"I'm sorry" the Colonel murmured

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Vi said, placing a cigarette between her lips "She was sick anyways. No one knew but it was a dead end. I guess, you could say you spared my life for nothing"

"That's not true" the brunette whispered, intertwining their fingers. They were alone at the Colonel's tent in yet another English lesson but that didn't mean they had to be so... Carefree. Yet, the feeling that consumed Vi was far than welcome. Caitlyn had this effect on her for some time now.

"What happened to you afterwards?"

"I ran off to Greece, hoping to forget" Vi sighed "I didn't though. But I realized a couple of things. I had been messing around for three years, doing nothing but killing people that had never done anything against me and hundreds of unoccupied. I couldn't bear it anymore. So, I took the decision to do something right for once in my life. Then, your men found me. You know the rest"

Caitlyn nodded in understanding. This woman held so much more than she allowed the colonel to see. She wanted to know. Curiosity was taking the best out of her. But first and foremost, she respected Vi and would never press her on such sensitive matters.

* * *

They were playing with fire. If they were caught, nothing would save them. Dear Lord, help her stop it, for their sake.

But damn it, she enjoyed it way too much.

There wasn't an inch of her body that hadn't been touched by Vi's lips. She was just so hot under her touch. Heavens, she could do just that for the rest of her days.

"Kiss me" the Colonel commanded and Vi was eager to obey. She kissed her lips hungrily, with passion, muffling the Colonel's moans. Their tongues collided into an endless dance, exploring each other's mouthes. Until Vi decided to break their connection to focus on her neck. A hand travelled down her stomach, messaging her skin as she drew circles. That until they slipped inside Caitlyn's restricted zone. The colonel gasped. Those fingers were magical.

"Fuck Vi, stop teasing, goddammit" Caitlyn hissed. The rogue grinned against her lips and focused on messaging her jawline. Then, she returned back on her lips, giving them another bite.

"Stop teasing" Caitlyn hissed in the darkness " _Fuck me!_ "

"Yes ma'am"

Vi lowered on her knees, placed her head between the Colonel's thighs and began working on devouring her. The small muscle entered Caitlyn's folds, drinking all the juice it could find.

How they weren't discovered until then was a miracle. Only Lord Jesus knew what the consequences would be if someone random entered the Colonel's tent. They couldn't bring themselves to care as they were lost in their ecstasy.

When it was over, Caitlyn was left panting while Vi was licking her fingers. She was just too tasty; she tasted like cinnamon and sugar.

In an unexpected turn of events, Vi found herself laying down with Caitlyn on top of her, smirking deviously.

"Keep it low love, will you?" she whispered as she lauched down to nibble Vi's ear.

The blonde only gasped.

* * *

She stood there alone, her legs hanging over her bed, half naked. Soft snores came next to her, making her smile softly. What a night.

Despite all odds, despite the war, Vi truly felt happy. All her childhood she had spent it alone, without any love. And now she had found some, even if it wasn't permanent. But it was love. She felt loved and she loved. She wasn't a hundred percent sure if the feelings were mutual and it probably was for the better if it remained like this. At least, it would be just her who would be left heartbroken in the end.

Maybe she had sighed too loudly because Caitlyn woke up and saw her standing like that, all thoughtful and sophisticated. She stretched her arms and wrapped them around the rogue's shoulders.

"Watcha thinking?" she murmured sheepishly, as if there wasn't a war going on, as if they were home alone like a normal couple. Vi absentmindedly stroke Caitlyn's cheeks.

"I was thinking about the past and how I grown in Berlin's street with nothing to call home, with no one to love and be loved. And now, here am I in the middle of the second world war, with a love destinied to fall apart. Tragic, isn't it?"

Caitlyn sighed in her neck. She knew she had a point, a very strong that is. When the war was over, a life with a husband and children was awaiting for her, away from her after with Vi. What then?

They could only live in the bliss of the present, with the constant danger of one dying the other day. But that was beyond their powers. They were just humans and they could do the one thing they did right; fall helplessly in love.

* * *

"This is madness!"

Vi hadn't felt more angry in her life. She was practically red and anger and had they been in a cartoon, smoke would emerge out of her ears.

"My orders are clear. We're going to northern France" Caitlyn spoke coldly. Vi glared at her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"You tend to forget what your position is, _soldier_ "

Oh, so this is how they were going to play it now?

"My position is to fight for what I stall for, not commit suicide, _ma'am_ "

"You got no power over me, I'm the one in command here" Caitlyn hissed, bringing her face so close to Vi's, she could actually see her freckles "And if I say we go to northern France to support our brothers, then we will! Now, stop bothering me and go prepare yourself!"

Vi let out a frustrated sighed "You're going to regret this. The Germans are going to bring their navy in and then nothing can save us"

" _Just go!_ "

" _Fine!_ "

* * *

It was the first and last time Vi hated herself for being absolutely right. It was a total massacre. The Nazi weren't going to make the same mistakes they had done a year ago. This time, they were better prepared and had managed to fool the British navy and reach the shore first.

Countless elite snipers fell that day and the British army had retreated significantly. Most soldiers were hiding behind ditches, occasionally shooting at the enemy. What a dejavu moment this was, Vi thought.

And Caitlyn, where the fuck was Caitlyn? Vi's mind could only go to the worst of scenarios and she was terrified that she would find her headless corpse somewhere in the field. She didn't even want to think about it. She needed to find her, defend her until the end.

Hours passed and the battle had ceased a lot, yet the danger was still there. No signs of Caitlyn. Vi was growing worried sick. The more time passed, the more she lost her hopes.

Until she saw her.

She had never appreciated how beautiful Caitlyn actually was. But she looked even better with the rifle and the military uniform on. Vi shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. Keeping her head low, she approached the colonel as fast she could.

"Vi? Oh my God, I thought something bad happened to you!" Caitlyn exclaimed in relief once her piercing eyes laid on the rogue.

"Same" Vi whispered "This place carries only painful memories"

Caitlyn understood what she meant. Her eyes drifted to the battlefield that was now filled with lifeless bodies and limbs "You were so right about this... But do I ever listen? I was so blinded, so focused on following my orders that I forgot to think it over"

"You couldn't have disobeyed, don't blame yourself" Vi spoke softly, touching her shoulder "Right now, we need to make sure the rest of the men retreat safely"

"You're right" Caitlyn agreed with a nod "This is going to be so dangerous though..."

"I don't care as long as we stick together"

"We might die"

"I'd follow you to hell if you asked me to. Death is nothing"

"Then, let's get done with it"

* * *

" _We might die_ "

" _I'd follow you to hell if you asked me to. Death is nothing_ "

Death was really nothing. Vi was falling straight into his arms without a second thought. The bullet had stroke her into her chest. Her chances of survival very little. But hey, it was totally worth it. Because if it hadn't been her,it would be someone else, someone more important than her. She couldn't let that happen. So, when she saw the soldier aiming at Caitlyn, she didn't hesitate a moment and used her body as a shield to protect her one and only love, the only colour in her miserable, grey sky.

It didn't hurt as much as she initially thought. She was slowly fading away and could barely feel a thing. She could hear Caitlyn's panicked voice barking at her men but there was nothing that could be done. That's how it was supposed to end. Slowly, Vi reached up for her cheek, winning her attention at last.

"It's going to be alright" she whispered.

"You're going to be alright. Hold on, don't give up on me!" Caitlyn practically begged her, tears threatening to spill.

"It's over..." Vi continued "Please, I don't want to be saved. I can't be saved. My time in this world is over"

Caitlyn's lips trembled. Silence fell around them. Vi wasn't sure if they were in the battlefield or somewhere safer. It didn't matter. She could make the form of several other heads hanging around her but she didn't give a single shit. The only reality was Caitlyn at the moment. She was all that mattered.

"I want to be burried with Jinx, if possible" Vi continued "She's burried here in the coast"

"Yes, love. As you wish" Caitlyn kissed her forehead as she ran her fingers through Vi's blonde hair. She was shaking all over.

"Thank you" Vi whispered, feeling her last powers abandoning her "Thank you for giving me something worth fighting for when I was lost in myself and my misery. Thank you for loving me when no one else would"

Caitlyn was practically sobbing now, not caring that others saw, others head. She wouldn't try to hide her feelings at the moment of crises.

"Farewell, _meine geliebte - my love_. We shall meet again" was the rogue's last words. Her hand slipped off Caitlyn's cheeks and fell lifelessly next to her body.

A painful scream shot through the silence, scarring away the few birds that were left in the area.

* * *

 _Ten years later_

She couldn't believe she was returning back in the place she swore never to look at again. So many painful memories the French coast held for Caitlyn. But here she was, standing in the sand, dressed in a dress she never particularly liked. Gosh, how she missed those military uniforms. They were far more comfortable.

"Are we here, mummy?" the little girl that grasped her hand asked.

"Yes sweetheart. We're here" Caitlyn smiled down at her daughter, squeezing her little hand "Come on"

It felt so weird walking back at the beginning and end of everything. She wanted to leave and at the same time she wanted to stay there forever, to hear her voice through the sea. To hear her whispering sweet nothings through the air.

The two tombstones stood alone proudly next to one another in the beach. Caitlyn's heart skipped a beat. Eight years after the war was officially over, she was back here.

She was back with Vi.

Her daughter escaped her grip and ran off towards the two graves.

"Be careful" her mother called but the little girl had only eyes for the two insignificant monuments in the empty beach. Especially for the left one that had the word «Rogue» engraved on the tombstone. There were a couple more smaller letters drawn with a red mark that made up the word «traitor». Caitlyn noticed it, much to her dismay.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" she exclaimed in annoyance. Couldn't they respect the fact that Vi had been dead for over ten years now? Couldn't they respect her struggle?

"Is that it, mum?" the girl asked, not understanding why her mother got so mad.

"Yes, love" Caitlyn spoke to her in a softer tone "Here is Vi"

The girl studied the grave curiously with her blue eyes, so similar to her mother's. She had heard so many stories about Victoria «Vi» Maurer from her mother's mouth. She was a true hero and she wanted to be like her when she grew up.

"Here" Caitlyn kneeled down next to her and gave her a bouquet of flowers she had been holding in her other hand. The little girl laid them on the small hill of the sand carefully, her eyes never leaving the tombstone.

"Do you think she'll like them?"

"I'm sure she'll love them, sweetie"

The girl nodded and stood next to her mother, grabbing her hand. They stayed like this for a while in complete silence, only the splashing water of the sea breaking the silence.

The girl felt her mum's hand trembling and looked up at her, curiosity and worry painted in her eyes.

"Mum, are you crying?"

Caitlyn was sobbing. She couldn't control herself like she hadn't back at that faithful day when Vi sacrificed her life for her to live and have this beautiful daughter.

The girl wrapped her arms around her mother tightly, burring her head in her dress.

"I love you mummy"

Caitlyn stopped crying for one brief moment to wipe her tears before she picked the child in her arms, her eyes red but her mouth curled in a small.

"I love you too Victoria"

 _The End_


End file.
